Bright as Day
by Night'sGuardian
Summary: Two long years have passed since the Last Sacrifice. Bruce and Tony have been experiencing strange visions, dreams, and terrible pain in the last few days. But they're not the only ones. The other Avengers have been through the same thing. Soon the experiences will have meaning when two very important people come back into their lives. *Squeal to Truth and Illusions*
1. Chapter 1

_"Nightshade, you can't die! Not now, not like this. Just stay with me please! Please! I love you so please don't leave me!"_

_"Bruce, I love you too."_

_It was a dark day, it almost looked like night. Thunder was roaring, lightning flashing fiercely, and the wind was cold and bitter. Bruce looked around and saw that he was on a rooftop, but wasn't alone. A woman who had electric blue eyes and long black hair was his my arms. She was pale and weak, just looking at you can tell she was dying. Her hand was on his cheek as he held it tightly. His eyes were filled with tears as his brown eyes gazed into her once bright blue eyes. She then lost all of her strength and faded like a shadow, with a small smile on her face. As she faded from his arms, all was left is a pair of purple and black headphones in his hands. He hugged them to his chest as if he would fall apart if he did._

_"NO! No,no,no,no, please, don't leave me alone. I need you with me." He whispered to himself._

Chapter 1- Return of the Light

Bruce's POV

I woke up with a few tear stains sticking to my face. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. I looked at the window and saw the sun barely rising in New York. I changed into a regular shirt and jeans and went downstairs. Tony's assistant was on the phone talking and flashed me a smile before walking to another room. I saw some breakfast on the kitchen counter and grabbed the plate. Tony was sitting at the table, picking his food with his fork. I sighed and sat next to him.

He looked like a mess. His hair was all over the place, he had bags under his eyes, he hadn't shaved for a while, and he had lost a lot of weight. He had drunk more than usual, making him become violent at night. One time it was so bad, I had to lock myself and his assistant in my room as his rampage went on. Surprisingly she still stayed after all of this time. I began eating but I had a headache for some reason. The longer I had it, the worst it got. By the time I was about to put away my plate, pain shot through out my whole body. It was so bad, I had dropped the plate and broke it without even knowing. Tony ran to my side and carried me to the medical room.

He set me down gently and gave me a shot. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay. Just calm down Bruce before the 'Big Guy' comes out." He cooed as I groaned in pain.

My head started to feel better and I calmed down a bit but blacked out. I opened my eyes to see myself in my room, on my bed. I slowly got up, only to have pain shoot throughout my whole body, making me fall back down. This time, I got up again even more slowly, having it not hurt so much like before. I rubbed my forehead but as I did, I heard a faint song. Thinking it was Tony, I popped my head out the door. Nothing, there was nothing to be heard. I sat down at my desk and looked out the window.

"Banner, you're going crazy." I mumbled to myself.

I rubbed my neck but, again, there was music. I looked at the door and as the music went on, vine like beams were forming on the walls. They were swirling around but went the ground and started to come towards me. When they were getting too close, I panicked and fell of my chair, making a loud thud. I groaned and sat up straight. I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Bruce? Are you okay?" a voice said through the door.

I opened the door and saw Clint standing with Natasha.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Well, Tony is a bit worried. Maybe you want to come and hang out, just for a while." Clint said.

"Uhh Yeah. Sure. Let's go."

We walked to the living room where the strangest sight was seen. Besides Clint and Nat; Steve, Thor, and Tony were gathered in the room. Not that they don't visit, it's just they never did it all at once. I sat down in a chair and gave Tony a strange look.

"What's going on?" I asked, scanning everyone's expression.

They all glanced at one another, which made me more suspicious.

Steve sighed and said, "We know that you and Tony have had strange visions or dreams. Ever since...you know."

I smiled mockingly, "So are you here to make fun of it or has Fury been spying on us again?"

Everyone's face had soften as they were expecting me to say this.

"Bruce, we're here to tell you that we've been having the same things happen." Nat said while walking to me. "The visions and the music playing in our head."

My eyes widened, mostly from what she said but there was something else. Why were they seeing these things? I thought it was just me and Tony. Suddenly, I felt my head being shot in pain, then Tony felt it to. Soon, everyone had the exhilarating pain and were on the ground holding their heads. A voice was in my mind.

_Bruce_

_Who is this?_

_Prepare for darkness_

_Nightshade?_

There was a loud sound that made the whole house shake, and everyone suddenly felt no more pain. We stood up and stayed silent. Seconds felt like hours as we just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Then, another Loud sound came from the basement. We ran down but when we got there, a blinding light appeared, making everyone shield their eyes. When it all died down, there was still beams of light. They swirled in circles and a figure began to form. They fadded and the figure turned out to be a woman. A very familiar woman. Tony's eyes where wide and everyone was in awe, including me. Tony walked to the woman and looked like he was about to cry.

"Rein?" He whispered to her.

She had tears in her eyes as she gazed into his. They fell into each others arms almost instantly.

"I missed you so much, Rein." Tony said, as he embraced her tighter.

"I missed you too." Rein replied with tears flowing from her eyes.

Steve cleared his throat and Rein let go of Tony to give him a hug. The others soon gathered around and each of them gave her a tight hug. I was last but when she looked at me, her face soften. After a small welcome, Rein went back to Tony. But a question popped into my mind.

"Where's Nightshade?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for this short and really late chapter. I've been kinda busy so I wasn't able to update for a while. Sorry again and hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Where is she?

Bruce's POV

"Where's Nightshade?" I asked

Rein looked at me with saddened eyes. She stayed silent for what felt like forever, but sighed.

"We should talk upstairs." Was all she said.

Everyone exchanged glances, some sad, some worried, and one confused. Mine. We all followed Rein to the living room. Once there, we all sat down. Nat, Clint, and steve sat at the couch, Tony next to Rein, Thor was standing and I sat on a bar stool. All eyes were on her as she looked to the ground.

"Both of us were trapped inside a realm of dreams, but didn't know it. Somehow Nightshade broke out and woke me up. With braces on our wrists, hers and my powers were sealed." She explained.

Tony saw scars on her wrists and gently rubbed them to comfort her. She smiled at him but her expression harded as she lifted her hand. Light began to form on her palm and showed two figures: Rein and Nightshade. Soon, we were a sucked into the vision.

_Flashback (Rein's pov)_

_"Rein, Rein wake up!" A voice said._

_I opened my eyes to see Nightshade shaking me. Her face was drained of color and energy, but had worry inside._

_"Nightshade?" I looked down to see myself hovering about three feet off the ground with my arms held together by thick braces, instead of my power outfit, I was in a white dress. _

_"What's going on? Nightshade, I'm scared." I said in a whisper._

_"I know, I know. Just hold on while I get you to the ground." She said, using her shadows to release me from the binds. _

_Soon, I fell but Nightshade caught me. My legs felt like jello, I felt like I haven't ate in centries, and I felt lightheaded. She brought me to my feet and raised my arms to her. She was about to break the the braces but I winced back, not knowing what would happen. She gave me a reasuring look and held my hands. _

_Her hands were smoking, making me worried if she was in pain, but she continued to break the spell. Once done, she looked up to me as alarms were sounded._

_"We need to leave, NOW!" She demanded._

_We ran through hall and stairs, killing anything that got in our way. We were running so fast, I didn't have time to see what they were. We finally made it to a doorway that would take us home, but we were about to be surounded soon._

_Nightshade looked to me with a familiar look in her eye. I knew that look. It was the same one she gave me when Tony was going to send the bomb into the portal in New York, but she took his place and nearly died. _

_"Go, leave and find the others." She commanded._

_I shook my head, eyes watering with tears. "No! We're leaving together! Both of us are going to be with the others!" _

_Nightshade just smiled at me and said, "We will be there together, just not at the same time."_

_End of flashback._

Bruce's POV

The vision ended and we were in the real world now. My eyes were watery but I whipped them away before anyone could see. I looked to Rein with hurt and sadness as she looked to the ground.

"Before I could say anything, she pushed me through the doorway and I flashed here." She ended.

Thor stood up and walked towards Rein. "I know this may be hard, but we must keep positive. I'm sur-" He was cut off by a blast of air coming from the corner of the room.

There were shadows swirling in a circle and as they disappeared, a figure formed.

"Nightshade?" I whispered to myself.

The figure showed more and we were able to see it more clearly. It was Nightshade, but she looked different. Her usual floor-length hari was cut short, she looked pale, she had a moon tattoo on her left cheek, and her regular electric blue eyes were now...red


	3. Chapter 3-Girl in a vesicle

Chapter 3

Bruce's POV

Girl in a vesicle.

Nightshade didn't look like herself at all. She scanned her eyes to everyone and smirked. All I knew is that this is defiantly not Nightshade, but it looked like her. Instead of her regular T-shirt and jeans, she wore a short pink dress that looked like it was made out of leaves and flats. Her face was cheery instead of mischievous. She walked towards me but I just took a step back. When close enough, she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Hiya Brucie! Do you miss me?" She chirped. Even her voice was different.

"Who are you? What did you do to Nightshade?" I hissed, pushing her away from me.

Her eyes widened in fake hurt as she put a hand on her chest. I looked to the others and the were ready to fight, telling me that they knew it wasn't her. She dropped the act and skipped to Rein.

"Aw didn't you tell them who I am, Rein? Such a shame that you forgot to mention the best part of the family." She said, wrapping her arms around Rein.

Tony raised and eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, family member?!"

Rein pushed her off and made a bow and arrow appear from light. "What have you done with Nightshade?" She growled.

She giggled and sat on the couch. She crossed her legs and laid her head on her hands to look at me. She scanned me head to toe before sitting up.

"You know, my sister really did pick a keeper. Bruce, you should convince Night to change her look." She said, playing with her hair.

"I don't think she'll want to be caught with that on, pinky." Clint remarked.

She looked to him with a smile. Clint glared at her as she began to walk towards him. She bit her lip looking at him, earning a glare from Natasha. I glanced at Tony and nodded to him He got the message as he slowly made his way to Cap. He whispered something to him and they exchanged a look. 'Nightshade' shrugged and walked to Steve.

"I don't know why she chose the underdog, though. I figured it would be either birdy or this hunk." She said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

In a spit second, Steve grabbed her in a tight lock and Clint walked to them. She struggled to escape but went unconscious when Clint used his knock-out gas arrows. They put her on the couch and Rein put light restraints on her. Luckily, it didn't burn her anymore.

She woke up with a start which made everyone jump a bit. She opened her eyes and they were now electric blue. She looked around to every one and then to herself. Her face was filled with disgust when she saw her outfit.

"Why the freaking hell am I wearing this?" She growled.

Everyone looked to each other, confused. Rein sighed and released her binds from Nightshade.

"Thanks. Look we don't have much time until she has my body again so I'll say this quickly and simple. Her name is Friah and she's our sister. She was removed from the family for nearly killing us and had been banished. She's a siren and is the Princess of Dragons. There's one mor-"

"How can we trust you? How do we even know it's the real you?" Thor questioned.

Nyte just rolled her eyes at him. She came over to me and kissed me gently. She pulled away and smiled at me. I held her in my arms for a while until she pulled away.

"I missed you, Bruce. You have no idea how much I wanted to stay with you." She whispered.

I looked to the others and nodded. "Great, now that hammer-head now knows its me. The thing you need to know is-"

She yelped in pain as she clutched her head and fell to her knees. I held her in my arms to try to soothe her but she continued to scream. The screaming stopped but had been replaced with laughter. I pulled away to see red eyes again.

"Aw, now she's gone again." Friah said with a grin.

She pulled out a knife and stabbed my stomach. I groaned in pain as I fell on my side, wrapping my arms around the wound. Everyone crowded me but Thor and Steve went after Friah. Everything went dark after that.


	4. Chapter 4- I Will Rise

Chapter 4

I Will Rise Again

Nightshade's POV

Tony and Steve where coming towards me but no matter how much I tried to regain control of my body, Friah kept using magic to keep me contained. the only thing I could do was watch. Watch her use my body to deceive and hurt my friends, Bruce and Rein. I felt helpless. My genius mind and strong body were now being used like a a puppet in a child's birthday party. I looked to Tony as he went in his full armor and aimed his repulser at me. Friah held out her hand and the energy beam was absorbed. She smirked as my eyes glowed white and her dragon tattoos that swirled around her arms, stomach and legs glow. A dragon rose from the tattoos and circled her while staring at the two hungrily. Steve and Tony stood in shock as they kept their eyes on the dragon.

"Rein, get Bruce out of here!" Tony called as his helmet slid down to his face.

She laughed slightly as she petted the dragon's snout gently. "Kill them all." She whispered to it.

It's eyes narrowed evilly as it charged to them. They were about to attack but I knew that they were no match for this. I tried to think of how to stop it but I was too weak to do anything. The dragon latched on Cap's shield and threw it across the room. He dove the other direction as soon as he saw Thor about to swing at the dragon with his hammer but it noticed at the last second and whipped its tail at him. Thor grunted loudly as he flew to the wall and knocked out from the impact. It went back to Cap but Tony flew with top speed and tackled the dragon out the window. Glass shattered as the two went through the window but the one that was falling was Tony. It had absorbed his suit's energy.

The dragon paid no attention to him as it got ready to breathe fire. Clint had drawn his bow and shot an arrow at its shoulder. It didn't do any damage but once he clicked a button on his bow, the arrow electrocuted the dragon. As it started to cry in pain, Natasha shot her stingers at it and Rein saw the chance to escape with Bruce. After a while, the two stopped and let the creature slump on the ground. The turned to Friah but froze in place when they saw her hold Tony by the neck, a blade to his neck.

She smirked and was about to slit his throat but had been knocked out by Steve. She fell to the floor and the world went black, but only for a while. I barely opened my eyes when I felt control of my body and saw a black aura seeping out from me. It was Friah but in a bubbly, shadow form that was like a ghost. She crawled to Steve but he backed away from her along with the others. I could tell they were horrified, who wouldn't? A dark, deep growl came from her parted lips that exposed her clenched fangs and a deadly glare from her anger-filled eyes. She was ready to pounce but that's when adrenaline filled my body as I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, pulling her away from the others.

"GO! I can't hold her for long!" I yelled, creating shadows to form around us.

They hesitated as they watched me being clawed and bit by Friah harshly. I was using my remaining strength to keep her away from them but my vision and body was getting weaker by the second. She let out an ear-piercing screech as I made shadows swirl around us, taking to a cave far away from anyone and anything. I let her go as she gave me one more scratch to my cheek. I felt like I'd been pushed into a lawnmower. Scratches, gashes, and bite marks decorated my body. All energy had completely left me, making me lay down to the cold stone floor. I panted breathlessly as Friah scanned her surroundings while screeching often.

She picked me up by the neck and held me up a few inches off the ground. I whimpered as every inch of me ached as it dangled helplessly. I met her angry eyes as her grip tightened slightly.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you. If I did, then everything will be in ruins!" She hissed.

I stared blankly at her but sighed. "It's not that your plans will be ruined, you can easily replace me in a different form but something is stopping you. Guilt."

She growled that horrible growl once more before throwing me to a wall. I groaned as she floated to my limp body. My eyes opened weakly as she chuckled evilly.

"Guilt? You really are stupid aren't you, sister? Only someone with a heart will have guilt, but you known well that I don't have one." She laughed loudly as she floated to the top of the cave.

My vision blacked out but I was awake enough to hear her.

"I will rise again my dear sister! The world will become mine!"


End file.
